1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lights, signs, and other visual display apparatus, and more specifically to an improved light display for words, designs or other images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous signs and related displays utilize a light source to illuminate their design or message. In some cases, as with neon tubing, the light source itself may be bent or otherwise formed to define the desired characters or shape. For example, the neon tubing may be bent to form the spelling of words in a message, or to create a desired artistic shape. Typically, though, the resultant image is two-dimensional, and the display does not create any "depth" to the image.